Why Do I Love You
by LumosOrion
Summary: This is a Song Fic, it's all about Wally and how he is coping about the girl he loves.


**Suddenly she's**

**Leaving****  
****Suddenly the****  
****Promise of love has gone****  
****Suddenly****  
****Breathing seems so hard to do****  
**

Wally watched as Kuki packed up her bags and left, leaving him alone in there apartment. He could have never seen this happening, Kuki leaving him. I was all happening so fast.

"Goodbye Wally." She shrugged walking out the door.

Wally tried to breath, he felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. He still didn't want to believe that Kuki had left him, all alone. For _him. _

**Carefully you****  
****Planned it****  
****I got to know just****  
****A minute to late, oh girl**

Wally couldn't believe how he had never seen this coming, Kuki slipping out for hours at a time for 'meetings at work' she called it. It was obvious now that she was going to hook up with _him. _Wally still didn't want to believe it. His seemingly innocent Kuki had been cheating on him behind his back. Wally held his tears back, refusing to let them go, so it would seem that he was crying over her.

**Now I understand it****  
****All the times we****  
****Made love together****  
****Baby you were thinking of him****  
**

Wally finally realised the reason why Kuki always seemed so off in bed, she was thinking of _him_. Wally didn't even want to think about it, he felt sick already.

**Why do I love you****  
****Don't even want to****  
****Why do I love you like I do****  
****Like I always do****  
****You should've told me****  
****Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)****  
****Why do I love you like I do****  
**

Wally went into their old room which still had all their pictures in it. He picked up the last picture they took, only last week. He raised his arms and threw it across the room, smashing the frame into a thousand shards.

**Ain't gonna show no****  
****Weakness****  
****I'm gonna smile****  
****And tell the whole world I'm fine**

Wally knew that he couldn't show no weakness, he turned up to work like normal and his friends were giving him sympathetic looks but he just smiled at them and shrugged.

"Wally!" Abby called across the room.

"Hey Abbz how're you?" Wally asked.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." Abby said hugging him.

"I'm fine Abby." Wally smiled hugging her back.

**I'm gonna keep my senses****  
****But deep down****  
****When no one can hear me****  
****Baby I'll be crying for you**

Wally stayed strong, he had to for a professional fighter, even though the person he was fighting was jeering on about how Kuki had cheated on him and shit like that. Wally snapped and completely smashed him, he broke the man's collar bone he was so angry.

Later that night Wally was back at the apartment, Wally sat on the sofa watching TV, trying not to cry over the snide comments that his rival in the fight was jeering on at him.

**Why do I love you****  
****Don't even want to****  
****Why do I love you like I do****  
****Like I always do****  
****You should've told me****  
****Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)****  
****Why do I love you like I do****  
**

Wally looked up at his best friend Abby, he was thinking about why he couldn't have fell so deep in love with her instead of Kuki. It was true that Abby loved him as much as he loved Kuki, even though he broke her heart in the 10th Grade by dating Kuki.

**Can't go back****  
****Can't erase****  
****Baby your smiling face oh no****  
****I can think of nothing else but you****  
****Suddenly****  
**

Wally was left alone in his thoughts, trying to block out Kuki's smiling face whenever they fought. He always thought that she was trying to remember a time when they were happy when actually it was because she was hoping that he would break it off ith her so she could go running to _him._

**Why do I love you****  
****Don't even want to****  
****Why do I love you like I do****  
****Like I always do****  
****You should've told me****  
****Why did you have to be untrue (love you like I do)****  
****Why do I love you like I do****  
**

Wally walked to work for a change and walked past a alley way which Kuki was in, pushed up against a wall by _him_, Wally felt sick to the bone, he couldn't believe he had loved her for all this time. When he walked into the training ring, he saw Abby on the phone to someone, he read her lips to see that she was talking to Kuki. He jumped out the ring and snatched the phone off her.

"Don't hassle my girl Kooks" He snapped throwing the phone away.

"Abby! I can't believe you stole Wally from me! You're a traitor…" You could hear Kuki screaming down the phone.

Wally and Abby didn't care though, they were sharing a much needed kiss.

Wally knew that he would never love Abby as much as he had ever loved Kuki but Abby loved him more than Kuki had ever had, and that was all he needed to love her.

* * *

Please dont hate me! it just suddenly came to me! i am a 3/4 fan as much as the next person but when i heard this i suddenly had a 4/5 moment.!

Never Say Goodbye. Because Goodbye Means Going Away. And Going Away Means Forgetting. -Peter Pan


End file.
